


【夏紡】側に

by S_Chan14



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Puppy Love, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Chan14/pseuds/S_Chan14
Summary: 星靈祭中夏紡二人的睡前小故事。
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Aoba Tsumugi
Kudos: 4





	【夏紡】側に

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是打算做夏目0204生日賀文的，但我拖了！  
> Night in Blossom Star舞台真的很好你們快去買碟嗚嗚嗚！  
> 夏目捏紡紡的臉的時候我直接倒抽一口涼氣！  
> 然後就有了這篇文！  
> 另外，最近可能泥多了，所以寫著寫著把紡寫成了天然碧池......lol  
> 很久沒有寫車了手有點生疏，希望大家上車開心啦！

睡覺時的青葉紡很老實，不說夢話也不翻身，安安靜靜地縮作一團，如果不是微微起伏的胸口，甚至會讓人以為他死了。之前逆先夏目也被這樣的紡嚇到過，做完之後就這麼倒在他身側，嚇得他直接把人給搖醒，結果被對方笑了足足一個星期。

這太屈辱了，夏目想，側躺著單手托腮看著睡得香甜的前輩時突然就不爽了，「區區前輩憑什麼能睡得這麼舒服啊？」於是就伸手捏住對方的鼻子摀住他的嘴巴，卻在看到對方因為難受而痛苦掙扎的模樣時心軟了，鬆開手放過了他。

真是的，為什麼能夠毫無防備地睡在自己旁邊呢？

明明當初毫不猶豫地將他獻上做祭品，之後卻跟他說很擔心他？還要和自己組隊？

但明明是這麼一個不會看氣氛的人，卻在某些時候過份客氣，甚至可以說是生疏，既然選擇了和他一起，就應該好好負起責任，而不是像現在這樣，擅作主張地牽扯他進來之後就不管他，將選擇權放在他的手上。

夏目嘆氣，坐起身幫紡蓋好被子，手指在對方秀氣的五官上遊走，用拇指輕輕按壓那柔軟的嘴唇，然後將自己略長的鬢髮翹到耳後，像是被蠱惑似的俯下身親吻前輩。

然而，離開那片唇的時候，夏目卻發現青葉紡醒了。

偏偏對方還眨了眨眼睛，微微仰起臉有些不好意思地問他：「夏目君，是想偷襲我嗎……？」

……嘖。

「你說得哦？」他倒是坦率承認，但解釋和本意相差十萬八千里，「因為我剛好想要堵住你的呼吸讓你窒息而死呢。」看著青葉紡像往常一樣露出驚恐的表情說「年輕人好可怕……！」之後才開始試探對方，「如果我說『是』的話，前輩會怎麼做呢？」

其實夏目大約知道青葉紡會作什麼回應，可他還是希望他能說出別的什麼，比如「夏目君你不要鬧啦」之類的。

可青葉紡不會懂，只見他的表情瞬間變得放鬆，嘴角噙著笑意道：「可以喔，夏目君。你怎麼使用我都可以。」青葉紡慢慢貼近夏目，嘴角含笑，溫柔得讓夏目不舒服，「因為是夏目君呢。」

明明不想繼續這樣下去的…… 

青葉紡捧起夏目的臉去親吻他緊皺的眉，順著往下吻眼簾、臉頰、脖子，解開他衣衫的鈕扣，然後被對方撲倒在地，紡沒有什麼抵抗，順從地環抱著夏目的肩膀任由對方用帶有發洩意味的手法撫摸自己的身體。在聽到對方逐漸粗重的呼吸聲後，紡示意夏目停下，簡單褪去衣物後再從書包裡拿出潤滑劑交到夏目手上，然後溫順地坐在夏目身上，笑著對他張開雙腿， 說：「好了，來做吧？」

逆先夏目沉默不語，微微仰起頭陰沉地盯著他，然後將手裡的潤滑劑扔到地上。在紡還來不及反應堆時候突然伸手抓住了他略長的頭髮，直接咬上了青葉紡的唇。紡沒有料到夏目會作出這種反應，被動地承受著夏目粗暴的舉動，不僅舌頭被肆意舔吮，就連敏感的上顎也被用力頂弄，深入得令人顫抖。他下意識地想要推開夏目，好停止這個深吻，對方反而抱得更緊，還捏了一把他的腰作警告，紡縮了一下之後就學乖了，直到快要缺氧的時候才被放開。

「前輩，你接吻技巧真的很差。」

然後又捧起他的臉細細親吻，不過這一次是溫柔的，像是對待易碎品一樣，小心翼翼的。青葉紡被他弄得很癢，本能地縮起肩膀，但又像是覺得不妥，改為環上夏目的脖子，直接將自己交給夏目，在他耳邊輕喘著，頗有撒嬌的味道。

逆先夏目明顯被取悅到了，雙手又撫摸上紡纖細的腰，再滑下至腰窩，用手指摳他尾骨那明顯的凹處。青葉紡實在受不了夏目的壞心眼， 忍不住張開嘴含住對方的耳珠，用濕軟的舌頭靈活地舔吮著夏目的耳朵，不時以舌尖舔弄他的耳釘，金屬的冰涼感覺和紡炙熱的體溫產生了奇怪的效應，整個人變得更敏感，甚至忍不住洩了些許愛液，弄濕了夏目的陰毛。

「前輩……？」夏目的滿臉通紅，有些震驚地看著有些陌生前輩。

「夏目君……」青葉紡還是無法忍受這種不鹹不淡的逗弄，眼裡滿是水霧，往日清透乾淨的嗓音因為帶上了情慾變得有些沙啞：「我、嗚，我不行了，你快點進來好不好……？」

逆先夏目看著如此情迷意亂的前輩只覺得口乾舌燥，有些不甘心地用力揉著對方渾圓的屁股，眼神示意青葉紡撿起那瓶被他丟到地上的潤滑劑讓他自己給後面做準備，紡則以又驚又羞的表情向夏目表示「現在的年輕人好可怕！」不過等夏目用蓄勢待發的陰莖磨了下紡的會陰後，紡便嚇得趕緊拿起潤滑劑往自己後面塗，但還是很害羞，低著頭猶猶豫豫的不想讓夏目看到，但逆先夏目發現到紡的想法後不痛快了，直接咬上了青葉紡的乳頭，有點口齒不清地說：「前輩你再磨蹭我就直接操進去。」

「而且你不是想要我嗎？紡哥哥？」逆先夏目挑眉看了紡一眼就繼續玩弄他的乳頭，慢悠悠的，卻語帶威脅地道：「你再不潤滑我就直接咬掉你的乳頭。」說完還要用牙咬住紡挺起的乳尖往外扯。

「噫……！」

青葉紡叫了一聲，咬著嘴唇努力拋棄羞恥心用手指插自己的小穴，又多擠了些潤滑液，努力塞進去兩根，曲著手指去摸索按壓，慢慢就順利多了，自己插自己的微妙感覺也慢慢轉變成快感，在加入第三根的時候甚至不小心碰到了前列腺，爽得他一陣哆嗦，差點直接射了出來。

逆先夏目察覺到紡的變化，語帶戲謔地逗他：「前輩自己玩自己都能射呀？不愧是前輩呢？雖然沒什麼用但意外地能幹喔？」他還壞心眼地強調了「能幹」二字，讓本來已經很不好意思的青葉紡更加羞恥，捲縮著發紅發燙的身體，想要把自己藏起來。

青葉紡垂著頭，小聲反駁壞心眼的後輩，「不……不是的……」鴕鳥了一會，才微微抬起滿是水霧的眼睛看向如同在營業的逆先夏目，咬了咬下唇說：「我想要夏目君……」

「誒……是嗎？」逆先夏目游刃有餘地笑著，還想繼續欺負現在那個稍微有點可愛的前輩，用指甲刮了一下對方硬挺的乳頭，「那你要怎麼證明呢？前輩？」

「嗯……！」紡縮起肩膀，皺著眉毛看著夏目，主動環上他不算寬的肩膀，伸出豔紅的舌頭舔去他滑下的汗水，又扭動著屁股，用濕透了的股溝挑逗著夏目早已勃起的陰莖，故意壓下腰去磨蹭敏感的龜頭，扁著嘴巴可憐兮兮地看著他說：「嗯……我想要夏目君的雞雞，你不進來嗎……？」

……

雖然不想聽青葉紡的，但夏目自己也快到極限了，說了句「閉嘴」便就著騎乘的體位插了進去。雖然有一陣沒做了，但紡的後穴在簡單自慰過之後也變得跟動情的女人一樣，順利地接納了異物，甚至擅自扭起腰吞吐起來。儘管夏目早已退去青澀，但過於熱情的紡讓他有些招架不住，悶哼著打了一下紡的屁股讓他別發騷，調整好狀態後再一點點頂入最深處，紡不由自主地向後仰挺起胸，翹起的陰莖也不斷流出前列腺液。

「嗯啊！夏目君，好舒服……！再，再深一點……我想要更多……」

夏目聽罷又羞又怒又不舒服，千言萬語化作嘲諷，「前輩意外地很積極嘛，這麼喜歡做愛嗎你。」

「因為，因為真的很舒服……而且夏目君會很溫柔地抱我……」青葉紡雙眼迷濛，又主動環上夏目的脖子，挺起胸部，用自己硬得不行的乳頭撩拔他，紅腫的乳頭在一片肉色之中分外顯眼，過於自然的動作刺痛了逆先夏目的自尊心，他狠狠地擰了一下紡的乳尖，惹得對方吃痛驚呼。

「咿啊……！！」

「怎麼夾得更緊了啊前輩？」夏目直接將人推倒在地，躺著的姿勢讓他抽插得更深更用力，紡單薄的背脊被迫摩擦著地板，每頂弄一次就越發紅生痛，難受得叫出了聲，希望夏目能停下來。可當對方真的停下攻勢後，青葉紡還沒開口就被逆先夏目用力按在地上，接著就把拳頭往他嘴裡塞，青葉紡雖然不明白夏目的態度怎麼說變就變，但還是順從地張開嘴，勉勉強強吞進了夏目的食指、中指和無名指。

「前輩你很吵，所以稍微給我安靜點喔？」逆先夏目沉默著抽插青葉紡濕熱柔軟的肉洞，靠著本能和記憶再度摸索這具已經被開發過的身體，在紡發出甜膩的聲音後更不斷碾壓著青葉紡的G點，直到他受不了尖叫著射出來。

青葉紡回過神來才發現自己的精液弄髒了逆先夏目的小腹，想幫他擦乾淨卻被逆先夏目用三根手指強行撐開青葉紡的嘴巴，指關節頂入口腔讓紡說不出完整的話，舌頭被手指翻攪玩弄，只能發出「嗚嗚」的叫聲。

「不是說了你很吵嗎，前輩？」夏目說完繼續操弄青葉紡，硬挺的肉刃重重頂入再抽出，帶出些許液體，連地板都被沾溼。他的手指隨著下身的挺動也越頂越深入，直頂青葉紡的喉嚨深處，讓他不由得想要嘔吐，下意識地抽搐、肉穴猛然絞緊了夏目的雞巴，夾得他差點沒忍住射在裡面。

「前輩……！！」夏目發現青葉紡狀勢要吐便抽出手指，誰知道對方咬著他不讓他離開，甚至伸出舌頭乖順地舔他的指尖。紡虛闔著眼睛，眼角上還掛著因為難受而逼出的生理性眼淚，聲音飄忽又曖昧：「……沒關係的，你可以隨便使用我哦……」

「因為是夏目君呢。」

「……」

逆先夏目最後在青葉紡體內達到高潮。他本來沒有打算射在裡面的，但那時候他像是鬼迷心竅，莫名地被安撫下來，然後被誘惑著射在了紡的深處。他退出青葉紡的身體的時候對方還意味不明地悶哼，看向他的眼神裡有點怪責的味道，倒是挺新鮮的。只是逆先夏目拿著濕紙巾要幫紡清理後穴的時候又變成了不好意思，這讓夏目反了個大白眼，但還是將嘲諷的話吞回肚子，怨氣化作手上的力度，微妙的痛感讓青葉紡不停大呼小叫，直到夏目一個眼刀殺過去才乖乖閉上了嘴。

清理完畢後他給青葉紡遞上衣服後轉過身等他換回睡衣，等青葉紡穿好後就逕直躺進被窩睡覺不理他。青葉紡看著這樣的夏目不禁怪嗔道：「真是的……夏目君你動作這麼粗暴，事後也不好好安撫，前輩可是很擔心你以後找不到女朋友的喔……！」

你傻啊誰要找女朋友啊！

「那你想怎麼樣？前輩希望我對你甜言蜜語溫柔愛撫嗎？」逆先夏目氣得要死，尤其是青葉紡之後傻乎乎的回了一句，「那倒不必……只是我覺得你這樣粗魯會噫……！？」

考慮到青葉紡的身體，夏目自以為溫柔地用力拉扯了下紡沒什麼肉的臉頰稍作懲罰，之後就翻過身背對著這個惱人鬼，語帶威脅地說：「不想快睡覺就給我出去！」

「嗚嗚對不起嘛夏目君！」青葉紡哇哇大叫，道了聲「晚安」就乖乖閉嘴睡覺，大概是真的累著了，沒一會就沒了動靜，只剩下淺淺的、悠長的呼吸聲。

逆先夏目側過身，借著月光看著在他旁邊面向他睡得香甜的前輩， 他伸手輕撫紡的臉頰，上面還有點紅，用指腹掃過他留下的痕跡，難得露出了鮮少在紡面前出現的溫柔微笑，他小心翼翼地靠近青葉紡，拉過他的手踏上自己的腰，用自己額頭抵著他額頭，閉上了眼睛。

「晚安，前輩。」他低喃。

就這樣一直待在我身邊吧，前輩。

《完》


End file.
